


Когда кошмары отступят

by KroTAngens



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Not Really Character Death, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KroTAngens/pseuds/KroTAngens
Summary: Ночью, когда над штабом разведчиков сгущается сизый туман и бледно-жёлтые лунные лучи с трудом пробивают бесконечную тьму, Жана начинают мучить кошмары.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Jean Kirstein, Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Когда кошмары отступят

**Author's Note:**

> Я первый раз на этом сайте и могу допустить ошибки в жанрах. Пожалуйста, укажите мне на них, если найдёте. / This is my first time on this site and I can make mistakes in genres. Please point them out to me if you can find them.

Сны, мерзкие и кровавые, не были чем-то особенным для солдат — не только разведчиков, но и всех остальных, кто стоял насмерть за стены, защищая свою жизнь и жизни своих родных. Наверное, даже военной полиции, которая только и делала, что тряслась за свою драгоценную шкуру, они были не чужды. 

Но Жану было абсолютно плевать на то, что там снится военной полиции или кому-либо ещё. Пока что он был в состоянии думать лишь о своих проблемах. Точнее — о проблеме. Огромной проблеме под названием "эти-ёбаные-кошмары". 

Как сегодня. Просто "с ничего". Просто сознание решило услужливо подкинуть воспоминания, о которых даже в дневное время было жутко думать.

Лунный свет медленно превращался в тёплые лучи солнца, которые сверкали в тёмных лужах крови. Казалось, эти лужи никогда не высохнут, а так и останутся блестеть, словно пролитое из разбитой бутылки вино.  
Снова приходилось давиться тошнотой, заворачивая за угол. Духота, жар, мухи. Покончить бы побыстрее со всем этим и свалить отсюда к чёртовой матери. 

Тут и там мелькали солдаты в белых, уже испачканных грязью и кровью повязках на лицах. Сдвигали трупы с улиц, собирали оторванные конечности, вытирали пот, струящийся по лбу. Кто-то украдкой отпихнул чью-то голову в пролом в стене дома и, как ни в чём не бывало, направился дальше. Как будто не ему надлежало... убирать здесь. 

И вот он. Тот самый участок стены. Самый тёмный и грязный, словно специально подготовленная декорация. Кажется, даже эти омерзительно плавящие всё вокруг лучи солнца боялись до него дотягиваться и ютились в алых пятнах, разбросанных по каменной кладке дороги. 

"Не пойду. Не пойду. Чёрт побери, куда угодно, только не туда!"

"Ты помнишь, верно?"

Половина тела. Свисающие из разорванного живота связки внутренностей. Стеклянный глаз, неподвижно уставившийся на Жана. 

Секунда молчания, дрожащая в голове натянутой струной. И...

...громкий голос.

***

Это был не крик ужаса, и парень даже нашёл в себе силы удивиться, когда понял, что голос не принадлежит ему. 

— Жан! Жан, проснись, — чья-то тёплая и, без сомнения, настоящая рука немилосердно трясла его за плечо.  
Кирштейн приоткрыл один глаз, и его взгляд тут же упал на взволнованное — пожалуй, даже чересчур взволнованное — лицо Армина, согнувшегося над его постелью. 

— А, что-то случилось? — сонно проронил Жан, лениво скидывая руку, всё ещё державшую его за плечо.  
Конечно, случилось, разумеется, случилось, Жан. Если сейчас Армин поведает тебе о том, как ты только что орал во сне, как резаный, или, хуже того, захлёбывался слезами и молил об избавлении от таких кошмаров, в этом не будет ровным счётом ничего удивительного.

Учитывая, что добрая половина неприятного сновидения уже успела начисто выветриться из головы, и память отчаянно цеплялась только за окровавленные улицы Троста. Додумать, что было дальше, всё же не составляло труда, но...

Армин удивлённо покачал головой, приподнял брови, и всё волнение тут же исчезло с его лица.  
— Просто ты вёл себя странно. Метался по кровати, хрипел в подушку, как будто у тебя приступ астмы был. Я подумал, что с тобой что-то не так. И разбудил, разумеется. 

— Всё нормально со мной, — буркнул Жан, отворачиваясь к стене и закутываясь в одеяло практически с головой. Странная, появившаяся из ниоткуда злость дрожью отдавалась в его голосе. — Всего лишь ночной кошмар. Иди спи уже. 

Кирштейн тут же пожалел о том, что не прикусил язык. Ссориться с Армином на ночь глядя совершенно не входило в его планы, как бы он не был раздражён спросонья.  
Да и, может, ему действительна была необходима чья-то помощь?

— Извини, — почему-то севшим голосом пробормотал Кирштейн, с трудом развернувшись обратно. 

— Да ничего, — Армин слегка пожал плечами, миролюбиво улыбнулся и... улёгся на кровать, примостившись рядом с Жаном. Едва не толкнув его плечом, настолько близко он лёг. И тут же, заметив выражение, довольно ясно обозначающее "какого хрена" на лице друга, поспешил объяснить свой неожиданный порыв: — Лучше, если я буду рядом, когда тебе снова приснится кошмар. Ты же не захочешь разбудить тут всех своим... мм, зловещим хрипением в подушку? 

\- Ой, да хватит уже об этом, - Жан даже не попытался сдержать довольную ухмылку. Не то, чтобы его так прельщала перспектива пролежать бок о бок с Арлертом всю ночь, однако иметь рядом кого-то, кто мог бы растолкать тебя во время очередного фигового сновидения, было весьма неплохо.

Он уснул уже через пять минут.

***

И опять оказался в мерзком кровавом плену.

Только теперь это был уже не Трост.

Поле. Огромное, тянущееся до самого горизонта. Ни леса, ни единого деревца, за которое можно было бы зацепиться с помощью УПМ. Только огромные фигуры титанов, обступившие плотным кольцом зелёный круг поля, приближались с ужасающей, мучительной медлительностью.

Секунду, он сказал "зелёный круг"?

Смешно.

Он был тёмно-красным, почти чёрным от крови. Так банально и так ужасно - столько её было в одном месте. Неправдоподобно. Но так реально. Правдиво.

И люди, солдаты, их тоже было слишком, слишком много. Казалось, их привели сюда на убой. Вышитые на плащах крылья скрывались одни за другими, зажёванные вместе со своими хозяевами. Исчезали в бездонных чёрных пастях. 

А Жан стоял и смотрел на всё это, впав в ступор. Обычное чувство во сне, когда тебе даже в голову не приходит пошевелиться или как-то обезопасить себя от надвигающейся опасности. 

Даже крик застыл где-то в горле, не в силах вырваться наружу. 

Вот титан подходит, протягивает свою мерзкую лапу и плотно обхватывает добычу огромными липкими пальцами.

Жан сопротивляется?

Нет.

(Хотя должен, верно? Как разумный человек, которому не похер на свою - такую близкую - смерть.)

Он слышит зловонное дыхание, пропахшее гнилью и кровью. Чувствует, как зубы смыкаются, давя на тысячи нервных окончаний, пережёвывая плоть. Кости с хрустом лопаются где-то внутри, подминая под себя внутренние органы. Голова превращается в крошево, челюсти ломаются и раскрываются сами собой, выдавливая тихий предсмертный хрип.

Как же это хреново, действительно - быть сожранным заживо. Да ещё так убого, не оказав ни малейшего сопротивления. Практически предложив себя своему собственному кошмару, как лакомый кусок. 

Хотя боли и нет, но страх сильнее.

Он остаётся в мозгу даже тогда, когда глотка титана, сжимаясь, перекатывает по пищеводу истерзанные останки. 

***

И Жан молча просыпается, даже звука не издав. Лишь ощущая ледяной пот, противными капельками выступающий на коже. 

Темнота окончательно заполнила собой комнату - кажется, будто десять ночей разом слились в одну и проникли к спящим разведчикам сквозь незашторенные окна. Было тихо, до смерти тихо, и черно, как в болоте. 

Единственными двумя звуками, которые смог уловить внезапно обострившийся слух Кирштейна, был надоедливый стрёкот сверчков снаружи и... почти неслышно посапывание Армина, спокойно спавшего рядом. Почти что прижимавшегося своим носом к носу Жана.

Вот ему-то кошмары не снятся - хотя с его чрезмерной эмоциональностью, в особенно напряжённые моменты доходящей до резкой нервозности, видеть по ночам всякую чертовщину было бы вполне естественным. 

Конни однажды неудачно пошутил, что Жан днём вообще ни о чём не думает (кто бы говорил, лысая твоя башка), поэтому по ночам ворочается, пытаясь разгрузить голову от накопившихся мыслей, и заодно всех будит, скрипя кроватью так, что во всех трёх стенах каменная кладка трясётся. Значит, по идее, у Армина всё должно быть наоборот? Днём он думает, думает, думает до бесконечности, а ночью дрыхнет сном младенца. Вот и весь секрет.

Бля, как же холодно. 

По коже пробежала стая мурашек от лёгкого мороза, который всегда умудряется просачиваться сквозь невидимые щели в стенах. И ещё одна - когда Жан, всего лишь для-того-чтобы-согреться, придвинулся чуть ближе к своему соседу по кровати, от которого так и веяло теплом. Наверное, после того, как тебя в одном сне навестил Трост со всеми своими трупами в почерневших руинах и в другом - за милую душу сожрал титан, прижаться к кому-то настолько мягкому, спокойному, живому, как Армин, было просто чертовски необходимо. 

Уткнуться в податливое плечо с навязчивыми мыслями о том, что Арлерт всегда умел появляться рядом вовремя. Как тогда, когда отвлёк Женскую особь, когда оттащил раненого Жана в сторону от титанов, когда застрелил напавшую на него полицейскую. И вот даже сейчас помог, хоть и практически ничего такого героического не сделав - уже... в четвёртый раз?

Ай, да плевать, какой.

Просто нужно закрыть глаза и ни о чём не думать. Именно сейчас. Отключиться, надеясь, что кошмары не вернутся. Отступят куда-нибудь в тень, грызясь между собой, оставляя Жана в слишком, слишком нужных ему объятиях. 

И тогда он сможет, наконец, поспать.


End file.
